Amor maior
by MlleVoyage
Summary: A fic fala sobre o nascimento de Harry, os sentimentos dos novo papais em relaçao a tudo isso e um pouco sobre antes. Ponto de vista de lily, mas tem um paragrafo para o James. Sou péssima em resumos eu sei. A fic foi feita logo apos o nascimento do meu irmao e é a primeira que eu publico. Reviews?


_**Amor maior**_

Era como se a vida estivesse começando naquele exato minuto, como se nada antes daquilo fizesse alguma diferença, portanto ela sabia que o passado era muito importante para ela estar ali agora. Se James não tivesse roubado um beijo dela no quinto ano, ela não teria se apaixonado por ele. Se James não tivesse insistido, ela teria deixado aquele sentimento de lado. E principalmente, se ela não tivesse "cedido" aos encantos do Potter, ela não estaria ali. Ela não estaria com o seu bem mais precioso, Harry. Ele acabara de nascer e Lily o tinha em seus braços pela primeira vez de muitas. "Cabelos iguais aos do pai" foi a primeira coisa que pensou. Harry era tão pequeno, tão frágil que Lily tinha medo de machucá-lo. Quando ele abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, os seus marejaram. "Ele tem os seus olhos que eu tanto amo ruivinha" foi o que James disse ao pé de seu ouvido. Lily sorriu. A vida poderia estar mais perfeita? A enfermeira levou Harry embora e um pouco depois Lily saiu da sala de cirurgia com James em pé ao seu lado na maca. Ela foi dirigida a um quarto só dela no hospital. "Você merece todas as regalias senhora Potter, você e o nosso Harry!" Foi a desculpa de James para pagar caro por um quarto que ela passaria três dias. Harry chegara num berço pouco tempo depois. Estava com um pijaminha amarelo que James fez a enfermeira trocar por um azul por estar "contestando" a masculinidade dele. A primeira amamentação foi simplesmente o momento mais especial da vida de Lily e Harry parecia querer prolongar por bastante tempo aquele momento! "Harry não tome o leite todo hoje filho!" Brincou James que ganhou um olhar de reprovação da enfermeira. Depois de mamar bastante, Harry resolveu que era hora de dormir e mesmo com os incessáveis apelos de James, Harry foi levado à outro cômodo para tomar banho para depois ter a desejada soneca. Harry não foi, entretanto, o único a dormir, após um longo tempo na sala de cirurgia, Lily também resolveu que o melhor a se fazer era dormir, deixando o novo papai desperto e sozinho.

James estava encantado. Harry era a "coisa" mais pequenina e fofa que ele já tinha visto em toda a sua vida. Porém, tinha que admitir que um pequeno medo existia dentro dele. Poderia Harry roubar o seu lugar no coração de Lily? Com aquela beleza toda - e se Lily continuar tão encantada quanto parecia agora- a resposta era com certeza sim. Ele também não pode deixar de lado o ciúme ao ver Harry sugando o leite no peite de Lily. Andou até o berço e viu seu filho lá, dormindo como o mais puro ser da face da terra. Como poderia não amar aquele pequeno ser? Ele era tão lindo! A cara de Lily, só que com os seus cabelos. Harry acordou, olhou para o pai com seus grandes olhos verdes esmeraldas e sorriu um sorriso sem dentes. Era impossível! James não podia não amar Harry. Começou a fazer caretas para o filho até que foi interrompido. "Querendo traumatizar o meu afilhado, Pontas?" "Eu tenho que concordar com ele, Pontas! Você está traumatizando até a mim!" "Filho, esses são os amigos do papai, Aluado e Almofadinhas" James decidiu que o melhor era ignorar as provocações dos amigos. Remus e Sirius se aproximaram de Harry e viram o mais novo herdeiro da família Potter. "Ainda bem que se parece com a Lily!" Brincou Remus. "Ainda bem que é um menino porquê senão ia dar um trabalho danado pra gente! Hein Pontas?"

"Se fosse uma menina..." Exclamou uma voz feminina meio sonolenta "vocês iam ter que ficar quietos porquê eu não ia deixar vocês espantarem todos os pretendentes dela!"

"Calma ruivinha, eu só estava brincando!" Se defendeu Sirius. James sorriu ao ouvir a voz sonolenta de sua mulher. "Finalmente você acordou!" Reclamou com um sorriso maroto. Lily apenas revirou os olhos.

A verdade é que ela já estava acordada a um bom tempo. Estava apreciando James brincar com Harry quando os meninos chegaram e ela foi obrigada a fechar os olhos para continuar fingindo estar dormindo. "Como não percebi quem você era de verdade antes, James?" Lily se perguntava geralmente. Depois que o famoso não de Lily para James virou um sim, a vida dela mudou da água para o vinho em pouco tempo. Lily nunca pensou poder ser tão feliz. James era o tipo de namorado perfeito. Aqueles que fazem questão de estar com você, mas que também faz questão de sair com os amigos. Lily, no inicio, estava muito receosa com James. Ainda acreditava que era apenas uma aposta. Porém, com o tempo James se provou o melhor companheiro que Lily poderia querer. Foi por isso que ela não pensou duas vezes na resposta do pedido de casamento de James no baile de formatura. Ela disse sim. E até hoje Lily pode afirmar que foi a melhor coisa que já fez. O casamento foi grandioso ao mesmo tempo em que muito simples. Foi no quintal da casa dos pais de James e as pessoas presentes eram na maior parte os amigos íntimos dos noivos. A parte grandiosa foi toda na decoração. Toda vermelha e dourada -"Grifinória" pensou. As flores eram lírios brancos para combinar com os bancos em mármore branco. Os bancos estavam cobertos por panos tanto vermelhos quanto dourados e o tapete que Lily atravessaria para chegar a James também eram vermelhos e dourados. James estava com um smoking trouxa preto com uma flor branca no bolso do lado esquerdo. Lily havia escolhido um vestido azul clarinho - Não era "pura" mais, mas não precisava exagerar! - que batia até um pouco depois dos seus joelhos. Saltos altos brancos e lírios vermelhos - não sabia se pela paixão por James ou pela grifinória. Pouco tempo depois veio a notícia de que estava grávida. Na hora em que descobriu se desesperou. Qual seria a reação de James? Ter um filho – ou filha – em tempos de guerra era loucura. Surpreendeu-se com a reação de James. Ela não esperava que a notícia fosse render a ela a melhor noite de amor de sua vida. James estava tão feliz! E logo, essa alegria a contagiou. Durante a gravidez James dormiu muito no sofá, mas ele tinha aturado todas as crises de humor dela – Que já não era muito bom. Eles discutiram várias vezes o nome do bebê e decidiram por fim por colocar Harry James Potter. Quando acordou com aquelas contrações, ela logo gritou por seu marido que saiu correndo do banheiro só de toalha todo molhado para socorrê-la.

A pediatra, que devia ter a mesma idade que Lily e James - 20 anos - chegou e examinou Harry. "Tão em forma quanto o pai!" Brincou ela olhando sugestivamente para James. "Espero que tão forte quanto à mãe. Porque mesmo tendo acabado de sair da cesariana, eu sinto que tenho energia pra matar três pediatras engraçadinhas de uma vez só" Brincou Lily como quem não quer nada, mas dando um aviso bem claro. A pediatra parecia chocada, James estava entre rir ou ficar embaraçado, Sirius tinha um ataque de risos e Remus olhava indignado para Lily - desde quando ela solta esse tipo de indireta?

Depois disso o tempo passou voando e Harry parecia cada vez mais experto, se isso fosse possível. E quando souberam que Voldemort queria matar Harry, não pensaram duas vezes antes de tentar proteger o pequeno. Mas sabiam que a tentativa iria somente adiar o que viria de qualquer maneira, afinal, por mais que eles não gostassem de admitir, Voldemort era muito poderoso e daria um jeito de descobrir. Quando o dia 31 de outubro raiou, Lily soube no seu mais profundo que aquele era o seu ultimo dia. Por isso, ela aproveitou cada minuto com o filho e com o marido.

Deixar James para trás foi a coisa mais difícil que ela já tinha feito em toda sua vida. "É para salvar o Harry" se repetiu várias vezes. Foi quando escutou o barulho de um corpo caindo nas escadas e soube que quem tinha caído não tinha sido o lorde das trevas. "Eu te amarei eternamente, aqui ou no mundo dos fantasmas." Foi o que ela e James se disseram no casamento deles. E ela soube que aquele seria o momento de ir pro "mundo dos fantasmas". Quando Voldemort apareceu no quarto de seu filho, ela se esqueceu de quase tudo. Quase. Porque ela nunca se esqueceria da primeira vez que teve Harry nos braços e que James estava do seu lado. Foi com essa imagem que ela viajou para um mundo ainda desconhecido por ela. Um mundo em que ela estaria perto de James, e naquele momento isso era tudo que contava. Estar perto de James e vigiar Harry.


End file.
